Amusement Park Ambush
by Phantom of the Fiction
Summary: Oneshot requested by TDSonic135. Written in 2nd person. Sonic finally agrees to go with Amy to the new amusement park, but what happens when Eggman decides to crash the party?


**This is a oneshot requested by TDSonic135. This fic is different than my other fics because it's written in 2nd person. I think it fits the story a little better. A little emo though.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Hi, Sonic!" You're starting your daily routine again. Get up, get dressed, eat breakfast, and chase after Sonic. You see him lounging on a park bench, carefree as usual. "There's a new amusement park opening today. Do you want to come with me this afternoon?" You only ask out of habit, chances are Sonic will refuse again with some inane excuse.

To your surprise, however, he agrees. "Sure, sounds like a good idea, I was going to go anyways. Hey Amy, do you mind if I bring some friends, too?"

Keeping the shock to a minimum on your face, you give Sonic your best smile... "Sure! That's fine." And make a mental note to keep an eye on him, or at least his feet.

* * *

An unknown employee greets you with an obviously exaggerated smile. "Welcome to the Will Thrill amusement park! We Will Thrill you, or your money back!" You don't pay attention to her, being so lost in thought.

You didn't believe that Sonic would really go along with that plan, would you? He's run away too many times for you to be really sure of what he's going to do, and your trust in him has waned. How do you still love him?

So imagine your surprise when, as you walked through the front gates of the new Will Thrill amusement park, you saw Sonic waving to you, a smile on his face.

But he didn't come alone. Of course. On his left, bearing a scowl and red stripes, was Shadow. How Sonic convinced him to come along, you still wonder to this day.

He scans the sight before him, slight disgust showing on his face. It's clear he doesn't want to be there. As his eyes rest on you, the crimson orbs softened momentarily before hardening again, like sap from a tree forming into amber. Like the insects that are trapped in the sticky liquid, something is in Shadow's eyes, too. You wonder what it is, but shake it off soon enough.

On the blue hedgehog's other side stood a certain squirrel. Sally Acorn waves to you, too. It doesn't take long for you to notice that she and Sonic are holding hands. Hi Amy, you're finally here! She calls to you in a chipper voice. Isn't this exciting? The grand opening to the new Will Thrill amusement park! I can't wait!

The four of you go on rides. From the rockets spinning in an endless circle, to the rollercoster crammed with ballerina's twirls and soaring jumps. True to that horrible gimick of theirs, the rides do thrill you. At least, they would if you weren't so immersed on depression. It's quite obvious that Sonic didn't want ot come with you. He just wanted to come with Sally.

Shadow was a distraction, and she was just a tag-along. As the hours pass, Sonic duly ignores you. You do, however, notice subtle looks from Shadow. Unlike the other two, he notices your somber mood.

So what do you think? Pretty rad, huh? He asks you after you've ridden a particularly rough ride, called the North Wind. It's the first time he's talked to you all day.

You're about to say, "It's great!" (and lie) when something happens.

One of the nearby rides creak.

And groan.

And rise up...

To reveal that it wasnt' a ride at all.

It was Eggman. What was once a spinning rocket ride was now a rocket wielding robot.

Great. Just Great. Probably some other attempt to steal a chaos emerald, or something. They never work, and in the end, all Eggman ever succeeded in was hurting people, anyways. I've got you now, hedgehog! He says for the hundredth time. It's not too clear to know who's he's talking to, considering there are three hedgehogs before him. "Now hand over that chaos emerald!" That narrowed it down to Sonic and Shadow. However, that doesn't stop you from fighting him. A few whack of your hammer should sort it out, you think.

You're wrong. The hammer doesn't seem to effect the robot, no matter how much you attempt to pummel. Instead, the robot pummels you, until the point that you can't stand properly. Where's Sonic? He happens to be facing Eggman head on, paying no attention to you. The robot is on auto-pilot, getting ready to deal the finishing blow to you, a laser beam designed to completely annihilate such a weak target like you.

As the robot readies the weapon, something strikes you.

When did you figure it out, you ask yourself?

When did you finally stop loving Sonic, that ungrateful bastard?

Was it when you convinced yourself he wouldn't come, like all the other times? Was it when you saw him holding hands with Sally?

That poor, stupid squirrel. Sooner or later, she too would be thrown away like Amy. Was it when he failed to help you, to leave you to be beaten again and again by Eggman?

Or was it when you heard someone scream "No!" behind you? As you saw Shadow leap and take the hit for you, falling to the ground, smoking slightly. And you realise: Shadow never came because of Sonic. He came because of you.

So which one was it? Perhaps a little bit of all of them.

* * *

You're in the hospital now. If your injuries were bad, Shadow's were worse. Much worse. You can see him laying in the hospital bed, unmoving. The doctors aren't sure that he may even wake up. His body seems to have shut down, they said. You're the only one visiting at the moment. "I'm so sorry, Shadow." Tears threaten to overpower you, abut you let them anyways. They drip down your face like a waterfall, and several of them fall on Shadow's forehead. Expected, since you were leaning over him like an over-protected mother.

But you feel about him differentely than a mother, don't you. You now know that he likes you... and in a way, you like him back. But you may never get to be with him that way, because currently, he's stuck in a coma with little chance of surviving.

You have to tell him something. He probably can't hear you, but you say it anyways, choking through your tears. I'm so sorry, Shadow... this is all my fault. Please live, Shadow, I... I love you. You give him a kiss on the forehead, and slowly make your way out of the door. Visiting hours are over now.

It's too bad you didn't stay a little longer. You didn't stick around long enough to see Shadow's finger twitch.

* * *

**Sally is probably OOC, mainly because I've never even read any comics she happens to be in. I don't want her to be viewed as a bitch here, trying to steal Sonic from Amy. She likes Sonic, and thinks that Sonic likes her back. In a way, Amy pities her because one day she might end up like Amy: hurt and rejected by Sonic.**

**To TDSonic135: Hoped you like this! I don't think I made it as dramatic as you wanted, but I hoped you enjoyed the ride anyways. I supposed most of the drama was at the very end.**


End file.
